In the sporting world, players continually strive to improve their performance. In some sports it may be easy for a player to get feedback about his or her performance through measurement and analysis of movements. In racket sports, however, like tennis, table tennis, platform tennis, racketball, squash, badminton, and/or any other racket sports, it may be more difficult for a player to receive feedback about his or her performance. One reason for the difficulty is that there may be two or more players moving about within given boundaries during play, and their movements may make it difficult to collect data and analyze performance. Another reason is that playing racket sports requires using many kinds of strokes, and data collection and analysis for one type of stroke may be different than data collection and analysis for another type of stroke. Moreover, during play, rallies may be taking place, giving a player little time to think about his or her last stroke, or to analyze his or her swing style, footwork, point of impact, and/or any other parameters. While attempts have been made to incorporate certain measuring devices in sports implements, such devices are limited in terms of their function, and thus, are limited in their appeal to players.
Furthermore, in racket sports, a player's performance may depend on multiple parameters. Examples of performance parameters include the player's skill level, the player's playing style, the player's fitness level, the weather or conditions during which a game is played, and how the opponent plays during a game. Sometimes the player may be in an offensive situation, requiring a powerful racket. Other times, the player may be in a defensive situation, requiring a maneuverable racket. While attempts have been made to provide devices for altering the properties of a racket so that the racket can be adapted to different players, skill levels, opponents, environmental conditions, and/or other situations that may be encountered, such devices may be difficult to manipulate during play, may often times lack durability, and/or may produce rattling or other distracting sounds.
It is accordingly an objective of the present disclosure to provide methods and apparatuses for addressing at least some of the above-described deficiencies or other deficiencies in the art.